Operation PUBERTY
by fictionlover94
Summary: Pure, Unexpected, Blooming, Evidently, Ruins, Tween, Years. The fifth sixth grade class finally gets the talk only for some unusual developments from the girls in their sectors. POV switches a bit and rated T since it is puberty.


**So it hit me a while ago I realized that this show focuses on an age when kids just start to hit puberty. Specifically in girls so I thought to write a story about it. It's rated K+ because it's kids hitting puberty and I hope you enjoy! Focuses on the girls mostly. **

**Operation P.U.B.E.R.T.Y.:  
P**ure  
**U**nexpected  
**B**looming  
**E**vidently  
**R**uins  
**T**ween  
**Y**ears

"Welcome to your fifth grade health class," said Natalie Peterman to her class. The students at Gallagher Elementary school only stared at her blankly. They had just gotten back from recess and not really in the mood to learn again. In the group of kids several children looked suspiciously at the teacher and her intentions of health class.

A student from the AV club had wheeled in a TV with a VHS and DVD player combined into room 18a. A ripple of murmurs filled the air most of which sounded excited. A video was better than listening a boring teacher drone on like a machine. It made Hoagie Gilligan smile at the memory of being briefly apart of it at one point. The AV kid, Jeremy, had waved before exiting the room stealthy as if he was never here.

"A few weeks ago the school nurse had sent your parents a letter in the mail," said Ms. Peterman to her class. Most of the children didn't pay any attention to the teacher. "It was a permission slip that said this class and others in the school will be watching the puberty video!"

Kuki Sanban looked up from her dark green notebook that she had been doodling in. Puberty video? What was that supposed to be? Ms. Peterman continued to talk while Kuki zoned out. Kuki pondered what puberty was… Maybe it was an acronym for something? She silently wished that she had her lunchbox to look it up. It wasn't until the door opened she realized what was going on.

"Boys to the next classroom and girls stay in here," said Ms. Peterman yelling at all of them.

Students from Mr. Hamilton and Mrs. Jennings's class started to file in. The first thing Kuki took notice to that it was all of the girls. Kuki waved happily to her fellow friends, Abby Lincoln and Rachel McKenzie file into the room. Both girls found Kuki in the back of the room next to Fanny Fulbright.

The redheaded girl looked pleased to find the classroom filled with nobody but girls. All of the girls were friends and it made all of them happy to be in the same room. Ms. Peterman had shut the door and the school nurse had stood in front of the room. The nurse had a huge frame that covered most of the chalkboard. All of the girls only stared at her before the nurse belted out something with her throaty voice.

"Welcome I am nurse Springer," said the nurse with a pause, "I am here to give you the talk."

The girls, mainly Fanny and Kuki giggled at how precise her words were. Abby rolled her eyes knowing exactly what to expect from this, as her father was a doctor. And she had an older brother that kids of his own. Rachel only looked solemn ready to face whatever they were doing to show her.

"So what is the difference between a boy and a girl?" asked nurse Springer. All of the girls looked at her blankly before a couple of girls giggled. The first hand was up was Fanny's. Nurse Springer nodded her head toward Fanny, who spoke rather loudly.

"Girls are smarter and boys are stupid," said Fanny with a voice of reason.

"They're stinky!" yelled another voice.

"They're annoying!" shouted another across the very packed room.

Rachel and Abby had sent Fanny a look that surely said, 'look what you have started.' Fanny only grinned sheepishly but didn't say anything until the room had quieted down. Nurse Springer grinned devilishly before putting in a video for the class to watch. It was at the live birth when the class started to barf in their seats.

"All right girls any questions?" asked nurse Springer after waking up from a nap in the back of the classroom. In her response all of the hands in the classroom went up. Rolling her eyes nurse Springer only went down each row answering the girl's questions. It was the bell ringing that made nurse Springer, well, spring into her office.

Rachel McKenzie was the first girl to move in the back of the room. She didn't puke or anything but the speech did get the ideas turning in her mind. She had to stop this from happening to other kids. They didn't have to know about this until they were at least 13, after decommissioning. What should be plan be though? She couldn't save her classmates since she didn't have any clue what to expect.

Abby Lincoln only shrugged. This talk wasn't such a big deal since she knew what the talk was and had it before. For once Rachel was at a loss of what kind of plans she could make.


End file.
